Interviewing the Family
by jainasolo101
Summary: Sequel to Reuniting the Family. It has been 1 year since the end of Reuniting the Family. When Luke Skywalker, Han, and Leia Solo agree to an interview, who knows what will happen? :


Disclaimer: Star Wars is NOT mine

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is NOT mine.**

_It has been one year since the end of __Reuniting the Family__. Han and Leia Solo, along with the Jedi Order led by Luke Skywalker, have uneventfully moved to Naboo against the wishes of newly elected Chief-of-State, Daala._

_Newlyweds Jagged and Jaina Solo-Fel have also moved to Naboo. They are expecting a child._

_Under the guardianship of Jaina and Jag, Allana Chume'da-now Amelia Solo-is to remain out of the public eye since everyone finally knows of her startling parentage. _

_Ben has become a Jedi Knight that is very famous around the Jedi academy. He has also led numerous accomplished missions. He is fifteen years old and has a girlfriend named-you've guessed it- Jysella Horn_

_Zekk has finally gotten over the fact that Jaina isn't single anymore. He is now engaged to Tahiri._

_As for Luke, Han, and Leia, they have finally granted a long-awaited wish of having an interview with the press. _

_In the first chapter, reporter Matthew McVader _**(**_**I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.)**__is first interviewing Zekk and Tahiri about the Skywalker/Solo family._

Chapter 1

Zekk and Tahiri

Matthew McVader was scared to death. He was going to interview the whole Skywalker/Solo family! Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were his top two favorite heroes of ALL time! And he was actually going to meet them, and ask them questions! This was just too much for him to take in.

Matt-that was his nickname-was in an interviewing room. He was about to meet Zekk and Tahiri.

Matt sighed impatiently and looked at his hand-held chronometer.

_10:00 a.m._

_Where are they?_ He asked himself.

Just the Zekk and Tahiri, onetime famous Jedi Knights, walked in hand in hand and sat themselves across from Matt, smiling as they went.

"He…He…Hello," Matt stuttered.

Zekk grinned, and then said, "Yeah, we get that a lot."

Tahiri looked toward Zekk with an annoyed look, then looked a Matt with a gentile smile and said, "We were told that we had to answer questions…"

"Oh, yeah," Matt said. "Well, I think you already know but my name is Matthew McVader and I'm here asking questions for the Coruscant Nightly Holonet news on channel 1138. Since that's all I have to say, let's start with the questions. My first question is, how did you two meet the Skywalker/Solo family?"

Tahiri answered first, "Well, at the original Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, I was really great friends with Anakin Solo. As we grew up together, we fell in love with each other during the Vong War. And, well, we all know how that relationship turned out. Long story short, after that, I've always been like a daughter to the Solos."

Matt looked toward Zekk, then Zekk started, "My story is a lot like Tahiri's story. I was the only _handsome_ love interest for their only daughter, and since then they've always looked at me like a son."

Tahiri rolled her eyes, patted Zekk's hand gently, and then looked toward Matt expectantly.

"My next question," Matt started, "is this: if you could think of one word to describe the whole Skywalker/Solo family, what would it be?

This time, Zekk talked first, "Wow. That's hard to answer. Um, oh, I don't really know." Zekk looked at the wall behind Matt. He looked like he was really thinking about this.

Tahiri sighed then answered, "Well, I'd have to say the word, _powerful_, for me, describes that family. It's sad, really. They're just such an innocent family, and yeah, some of the things they do are abnormal, but on the inside, they're the most down-to-galaxy family I've ever met."

Zekk looked back toward Matt, and then nodded. "Yeah, I think _powerful_, and, well, _darkness_, too, if you think about."

Matt nodded too. Of everything he knew about that family, darkness was a huge factor. "My last question is if you were allowed a talk, or a pep talk, to a member of that family, who would you talk to, and why would you talk to them?"

Tahiri smiled, and then answered, "I would talk to Jaina. She was kind of going through hard times; I mean she killed her brother for the good of the galaxy no matter how much it killed _her_."

Zekk looked at Tahiri, then back at Matt, and then answered, "Yeah, but I think that Luke really needs a pep talk more than Jaina. I mean his best apprentice, or nephew, turned to the dark side and killed his wife. He was messed up and he's never actually been the same since then. People want him to lead, and I'm not saying that he's not one of the best leaders that the galaxy has ever seen, but, like I said before, he's never really been the same."

Tahiri had a surprised look on her face when she said, "Wow, that really came from your heart."

"Yeah," Zekk answered, "Grand Master Skywalker and Master Durron are my dark side homies."

Tahiri had an annoyed look on her face. "Whatever" she said.

Matt looked between both of them then said, "Well, that's all the questions I have for you. Next will you send in Jagged and Jaina Solo-Fel?"

Zekk and Tahiri were already out of their seats. "Sure, okay" Zekk said.

**What do you think? Please tell me!! R/R**


End file.
